


Converting Back

by sam_gamgee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson and Radek help John adjust back after the incident with the Iratus bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Converting Back

It had been three days, six hours, and twenty-nine minutes since Carson had released John from the infirmary with a clean bill of health, but John could still feel the scales.

He had gone back to his quarters and taken a long, hot shower in which he had washed himself more times than was strictly necessary before collapsing face first onto his bed to take the nap Carson had ordered him to do. (“Your body still needs time to heal, Colonel. And while I doubt you’ll listen to me, I suggest you take it easy for the next few days and get as much rest as possible.”) But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fall asleep without his lovers.

John finally gave up, dressed, and headed down to the infirmary. He quietly swiveled back and forth in a chair as he watched Carson work.

“What’s wrong, love?” Carson asked him after jotting down a few notes.

“Can’t sleep,” John replied. “Bed’s empty.”

Carson chuckled. “You don’t necessarily need to sleep, just take it easy.”

“I know, but I’m tired. And you did order me to take a nap.”

“And when have you listened to me? I merely said that so that you would do what I actually wanted.”

John grinned at him devilishly and replied huskily, “Oh, I can think of a few times when I did exactly as you ordered me to.”

Carson started to blush, but was saved from answering by Radek coming through John’s radio. “Colonel Sheppard?”

“Yes, Radek?” John asked as he clicked his earpiece to respond.

“Would you mind coming down to Lab B for a bit? Rodney has decided that I need to be personally responsible for clearing out the backlog of Ancient baubles we’ve found recently.”

“Sure, I’ll be right down,” John replied, a small smile teasing at his lips. He clicked the radio off as he stood. “Well, my duty as a human light switch calls,” he told Carson in amusement as he moved into Carson’s personal space. “I’ll see you later?” he asked quietly. Carson nodded. John bent down and kissed Carson deeply on the lips. “Can’t wait,” he said before heading out and leaving a dazed Carson in his wake.

“Good to see you, Colonel,” Radek told him as he looked up from his laptop when John entered the lab. “How are you feeling?”

John shrugged as he sat down next to Radek. “Better, but still a little out of it. So, same drill as always?”

“Do we really do this that much?” Radek asked him.

“Enough,” John replied. “But I really don’t mind. The two of us in an empty lab for a couple of hours?” he teased before leaning in to kiss Radek gently on the mouth. “I missed being able to do that.”

“Me too,” Radek replied with a warm smile. Turning serious, he said, “Come, we need to get at least some of this done or Rodney will know about us for sure and we’ll never hear the end of it.”

John sighed and picked an item out of the box. Habit allowed them to make short work of the box and they soon finished figuring out what was fully functioning and its intent, what was somewhat functional and could be scrapped for parts, and what was completely useless and could probably be used for golf balls on the driving range.

“Feel like getting dinner?” John asked casually as they dropped everything off at Radek’s station in the main lab.

“Sure,” Radek replied with a shrug. “Feel like catching a movie tonight? I think Elizabeth finally cleared the latest batch to go onto the servers.”

“Sure,” John replied easily.

Carson was already in the mess hall when they arrived and they joined them after getting their food. “Did you lads have a productive afternoon in the lab?” he asked, his expression softening when he saw them.

“We did,” John told him. “We were thinking of catching a movie tonight. Want to join us?”

“Aye, that sounds like a great idea,” Carson replied. “I could use a bit of relaxation.”

“My place at seven, then?” Radek asked and the other two nodded.

After they finished eating, John went back to his quarters and showered again before changing into clean clothes and heading down to Radek’s quarters, which were the biggest of the three men. When he entered, Carson and Radek were already there, cuddling on the couch. He slowly approached them, drinking in the sight of them.

“Did you shower *again*, love?” Carson asked him, taking in the damp ends of John’s hair, as they got up to greet him.

John shrugged. “I thought good personal hygiene was a good idea.”

Carson’s brow furrowed together. “Aye, it is, but not to the levels you’re starting to take it. Do you need me to order you as your doctor to see Kate?”

“No, I think I’ll be fine,” John told him. “I just need some time to readjust. I still don’t feel completely human.”

“I believe we can help you fix that,” Radek replied.

“Oh, really?” John asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes, really.”

Radek moved into John’s personal space and cupped his face before kissing him deeply. John let himself get lost in the sensation, and felt as though he was drowning. He felt the warmth of Carson’s solid bulk against his back and his hands on his hips, and then the feather-light kisses that Carson placed along his neck from his shoulders up into his hair and he groaned into Radek’s mouth.

It felt good – hell, it was intoxicating – to know that they still wanted and desired him after what had happened with the Iratus bug. John felt himself relax back against Carson, who welcomed his weight easily and his hands moved from John’s hips and began to roam over top of John’s shirt. Radek, in the mean time, had broken off the kiss and had begun kissing and suckling along John’s jaw and down his neck to his pulse point, where he sucked the same spot until John’s breath hitched and his hips gently rolled against Radek’s.

Carson took that as the cue to begin his exploration beneath John’s shirt. He teased it out of John’s waistband and began to gently skim his fingernails over John’s chest, pausing to play with his nipples. John shifted slightly and reached back with one hand to cup the back of Carson’s head as he kissed him deeply. He smiled against Carson’s mouth when he heard Radek groan. John broke off the kiss and kissed Radek just as deeply.

“How about we take this to the bed, gentlemen?” Carson asked huskily, his breath tickling John’s ear.

Radek and John broke apart and the three men moved towards the bed, each taking the opportunity to shed his own clothing along the way. Once they reached the bed, Radek and Carson pushed John down on the bed before coming together in a passionate kiss, their erections rubbing against each other gently. Propped up on his elbows, John watched them hungrily, his erect cock throbbing with need.

“How are you doing?” Radek asked John once they had broken apart.

“He looks like he’s doing just fine,” Carson said, not giving John a chance to answer as he knelt over John and crawled forward, making John lay down on the bed. “Isn’t that so?” he whispered before capturing John’s mouth in a hungry kiss and began rolling his hips firmly against John.

John groaned as his hands automatically came up to cup Carson’s ass and he mimicked Carson’s movements until they were moving in unison. Even though he still felt slightly disconnected from himself, it felt *amazing* that he was able to be intimate with his lovers. He felt the bed dip again and they shifted so Radek could join them. John’s brain shut down any sort of higher thought process so he was totally focused on the sensations he was experiencing. He loved reacquainting himself with his lovers’ bodies, like the ticklish spot on Carson’s left hip and the way the hollow of Radek’s neck smelled. And John couldn’t describe how powerful it made him feel to know that he could still make them sigh and moan in pleasure when he caressed this spot or gently suckled that spot until all three of them were panting in desire and desperately close to coming.

John was the first to come when Carson gently fondled his balls. He felt his face heat in embarrassment, but Carson and Radek both chuckled and they both leaned in for a three-way kiss and they kept it going until John wasn’t sure where any of them stopped and the other two started. They came shortly after, both of them rubbing themselves off against John’s hips, adding their come to John’s own, which was stripping his belly.

After they had settled down, John got up and cleaned himself off before settling himself back down between them. He felt like the scales were finally starting to slough off and he was becoming himself again.

“Ready for round two?” Carson asked him.

“Round two?” John asked, slightly shocked. “You mean you actually planned something for us?”

“Aye, this time I did,” Carson replied with a grin. “After we’ve given our bodies a little bit more of a chance to recharge, I’m going to fuck you while you suck Radek.”

John grinned – they all knew that was one of John’s favorite positions. “Wow, you two really do love me.”

“Shut up,” Radek replied with a chuckle, playfully smacking John’s shoulder. “We would love you no matter what and you know that.”

“Yes, I do,” John replied, “as much as I love both of you no matter what.”

“Damn straight!” Carson replied with a smile before placing a gentle kiss first on John’s lips, then on Radek’s.

The three men cuddled for a while, simply enjoying the chance to be close and intimate and slowly their bodies started to respond.

When Carson thought they were ready, he had Radek situate himself at the head of the bed, sprawled out on some pillows, his legs open wide. John settled himself on his hands and knees between Radek’s legs and Carson, after retrieving the lube, knelt behind John. John leaned forward and captured Radek’s mouth with his own and kissed him deeply as Carson slowly pressed a lubed finger into John’s ass to prepare him. Radek cupped John’s face in his hands as John got lost in the dual pleasure of kissing Radek and having Carson preparing his ass to fuck him. When Carson pressed a second finger into John, John started rocking back to meet Carson’s inward thrusts. By the third finger, John broke off the kiss and had pressed his head against Radek’s shoulder and was panting and moaning as he rocked back and forth in counterpoint to Carson’s thrusts.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this,” Radek whispered in John’s ear as he stroked John’s hair. “So open and compliant. I’m going to enjoy watching you suck my cock while Carson fucks you.”

“You always do,” John replied raggedly.

“True,” Radek replied with a shrug, “I always do. But that doesn’t make the statement any less true.”

“Are you ready yet, Carson?” John asked, his patience starting to wear thin.

“Aye, I think I am,” Carson replied, withdrawing his fingers. “But I wanted to make sure you were, love.”

“I’ve been ready for the last five minutes,” John retorted. “What’s taking you so long?”

“I just want to make sure you’ll enjoy it and I want this last.”

Carson spread John’s ass cheeks and pressed his lubed cock against John’s hole. Before he could do anything, John pressed back, forcing the head of Carson’s cock inside his body. Both men gasped slightly before letting out a shaky breath. John grinned at Radek as he backed up even further onto Carson’s cock and then leaned down to take Radek’s half-hard cock into his mouth.

Carson began thrusting in and out of John – slowly at first, but steadily picking up in speed and force – and John matched him every step of the way as he sucked and licked Radek’s cock until it was completely hard and Radek was moaning softly in pleasure. John smiled to himself – he enjoyed seeing Radek so relaxed and obviously enjoying himself.

When Radek ran a hand through John’s hair and took hold of it to keep his head still so Radek could fuck his mouth, John closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him, feeling himself slowly fit back together with each of their thrusts. He loved the twin feelings of Carson fucking his ass and Radek fucking his mouth, albeit more shallowly. He used his ass and his mouth in time with their thrusts, knowing what to do to give them both the maximum amount of pleasure.

Radek came first, going completely still before coming down John’s throat. John easily swallowed before licking Radek’s cock clean and then releasing it. He placed a gentle kiss against Radek’s stomach and smiled up at him and Radek hazily grinned back.

Carson pulled John back so they were both kneeling upright on the bed, John impaled on Carson’s cock.

“Feels good,” John murmured, writhing a bit, knowing how Carson liked that.

“I thought you’d like it,” Carson replied as he tweaked John’s nipples before reaching down to take hold of John’s hard cock.

He slowly and surely stroked John’s cock until John was writhing, trying to simultaneously thrust up into Carson’s hand and down onto his cock. When John came, he shot all over Carson’s hand, his own stomach, and even a little onto Radek. Carson came a second later and they both collapse in a heap on top of Radek.

Once they had sorted themselves out and cleaned up, they rearranged themselves on the bed and Radek pulled a blanket up over top of them.

“How are you feeling?” he asked John.

“*Very* good,” John replied with a yawn. “Thank you both.”

“You’re quite welcome,” Carson answered as he placed a kiss on the back of John’s neck.

“Love you both,” John murmured before falling asleep, content and happy in his lovers’ arms.  



End file.
